Wish Upon a Star
by MusicRocks807
Summary: Sequel to Peaches' Sweet Sixteen, so you will need to read that to understand this. Manny accidentally does something he may never forgive himself for. Diego gets crushed. And as for Shira, is she... gone? But Peaches and Louis may just be able to pull it all back together in time for Christmas. Rated K plus for, well, I can't tell you or I'll ruin the story, but it's not bad. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the sequel to Peaches' Sweet Sixteen that you guys so desperately wanted! Special thanks to: KaylaDestroyer, FluffyKitten, DiegoxShira, ciana tl, Funky Watermelon, bmmr, Angelotti and Lorithemolehog123 for reviewing and asking me to do a sequel. Also thanks to anyone who voted on the poll or reviews after this is posted, and I hope this lives up to your expectations! Just to say, any bits that are from a certain character's POV are in the present tense, because it was easier to write that way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age! (wow that's annoying!)**

Peaches bounded into the clearing happily, wearing a big grin on her face and a small molehog on her head. Shira, who was lying on the ground, looked up at her neice and laughed.

"Having fun there, kiddo?" she asked. Peaches nodded excitedly, forgetting about Louis and sending the molehog flying into the air. Shira reached up and expertly caught the molehog in her paws. Louis smiled up at her gratefully.

"Thanks Shira." he said. She was the only one who he called by their proper name, without adding 'Miss' or 'Mr'. He'd already stood up to her before, so he wasn't too afraid of her anymore, so long as she was in a good mood. She smiled at him.

"No worries, Louis."

"Thanks Auntie Shira!" sighed Peaches, relieved "And I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry Louis!"

Louis smiled weakly at her, and mumbled something that was probably "No worries." Giggling, Shira set Louis down on the ground.

"There you go, Louis. Back on the ground!"

"Thanks again Shira," said Louis, blushing slightly. Peaches was jumping up and down again.

"Woah girl, tryin' to cause an earthquake there?" teased Shira jokingly. Peaches pretended to be upset, but they both collapsed laughing pretty fast. Louis laughed along with them, although he didn't quite see the funny side.

"Hey Shira, some of the girls are going to get their trunks pierced tomorrow," whispered Peaches excitedly "And they invited me to go with them!"

"Wait, so are you guys all friends again?" asked Shira, confused. Last she'd heard they couldn't stand Peaches, and vice versa. Peaches shrugged.

"I guess so. But there is always this little voice telling me they're a bad crowd..."

"That would be me, Peaches." pointed out Louis.

"Oh right, yeah. So anyway, the girls are all gonna get something seriously cool like rings or something, but I think I'll go for something subtler, maybe just a stud or something like that..."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! You're not actually gonna get your trunk pierced, are you?" asked Shira, alarmed as the truth sank in "Peaches, your Dad's gonna freak!"

"Too right!" came a voice from behind them.

"Uh-oh..."

"Shira! How could you let her do this?!" roared Manny, appearing behind her.

"Hang on a second, how could I let her?! I didn't let her! You just walked in when I was telling her not to!"

"Sure, you're saying that now I've turned up!"

"No I'm saying that coz it's TRUE! I wouldn't let her-"

"I knew you were a bad influence on my little girl!"

"A bad influence?! How am I a bad-"

"I think you know how, me hearty!"

Shira actually looked hurt at the pirate insult, but quickly covered it up.

"I've changed since then Manny, and you know it!"

"You've changed my little angel too, kitty! She never talked about anything so reckless before you came along!"

"Are you saying I shouldn't have 'come along' Manny? Are you saying I should've just stayed with Gutt's crew and let him kill your family? Coz that's what would've happened, you know!"

"We would've been able to take on Gutt just fine without you! If anything you were an inconvenience!" Manny instantly regretted his words, but held his ground out of anger and pride. Shira didn't control her emotions quite as well. Tears poured down her face, but she was still shrieking fiercely.

"Look Manny, if you're trying to say something, just spit it out already!"

"Get out of here!" he shouted without thinking "Get out of our herd!"

Everything was silent. Peaches gawped at her father, unable to believe what he just said. Louis too, stared, but at Shira, wondering whether she would leave or not. He was all prepared to grab her paw and beg her to stay; he'd grown kind of attached to the sweet side of the sabretooth. Shira didn't walk away. She walked up to Manny. She was going to make a big speech as calmly and kindly as she possibly could while she felt such a wreck, but Manny took her actions the wrong way. Anticipating an attack, he swung his head to the side, causing his tusks to knock Shira over. Problem was, he miscalculated, and instead of hitting Shira in the side, his tusks smacked Shira hard over the head. She fell down to the floor, her vision already darkening.

"Shira, no!" wailed Peaches, wrapping her trunk around the tigress's torso, weeping softly into her fur. Louis didn't stay quiet and timid for once.

"Manny how could you?!" he shouted, bursting into tears before flinging himself onto the still-warm body. Manny stood there, dumbstruck. _I killed her, _he thought to himself, _I killed her! How could I have done that! Look what I have done to my daughter and her best friend! Louis of all mammals actually SHOUTED at me! What will this do to the rest of the herd? What will it do to Diego? Oh no, Diego! He's gonna freak! He'll kill me on the spot probably, not that I don't deserve it! Herds look out for each-other! We have each-other's backs! We don't kill each-other! Oh my gosh, I'm a killer..._

* * *

That night, Manny sat there, looking at the stars. Everyone else was practically ignoring him, except for Diego, oddly enough, but Manny couldn't bring himself to talk to the only remaining sabre. He was broken, actually broken. Manny didn't think he'd ever forget the moment when the herd walked into the clearing...

_Peaches sat there hugging Shira, Louis silently weeping into the tigress's sleek, white fur. Ellie walked through the trees, Buck and the possums on her head, Sid and Granny on her back, and Diego at her side. Manny's heart froze with remorse as he met Diego's green eyes, brimming with worry._

_"We heard screaming and shouting," explained Ellie._

_"Is everyone okay?" asked Diego frantically, obviously looking for Shira._

_"NO!" sobbed Peaches angrily "No-one's okay!"_

_"Well why not, Peach?" For once Sid wasn't the only one confused. Ellie, the tallest, spotted the body first._

_"Oh my goodness..." she breathed, unable to think of anymore words. Up on her head, the possums and Buck quickly noticed too. Buck was considerate enough not to blurt out the awful truth, but the possums didn't think that way._

_"OH MY GOSH SHIRA'S DEAD!" they yelled in unison. _

_"WHAT?!" exclaimed Diego and Sid, the latter leaping up and leaning over Ellie's head for a better view. Diego raced past Manny and dropped to the floor beside the poor tiger. He suddenly looked like a little cub who'd just lost their favourite toy; about to cry and quivering slightly. He carefully wrapped his arms around her body, cringing at the warmth that still remained, indicating he was just a little too late to save her from whatever had killed her. Louis respectfully clambered up to sit on Shira's shoulder, allowing Diego to hold her properly, something which Diego thanked him for later._

_"Shira..." he whispered into her white fur "I love you, Shira. I always have."_

_Manny was about to cry himself, but thought Peaches or Louis would tell him off for having the nerve to cry when it was his fault. Everybody else was not managing to hold back their tears as well as the mammoth. Even Granny had a few quiet tears slowly rolling down her face._

_"Who," Ellie wondered aloud "Who did this?"_

_Manny couldn't take it any longer. Peaches and Louis hadn't busted him, but he couldn't take the guilt._

_"I did it!" he sighed "I accidentally killed her."_

_"You KILLED her!" snapped Diego furiously._

_"Accidentally!"_

_"Manny!"_

_"I didn't mean to! I only meant to knock her aside, but I got the angle wrong and I think I smashed her skull instead!"_

_Diego's anger had already faded away, to be replaced by thick sadness. He didn't say another word, he just cried silently into his deceased love's body. Sid, Granny, Buck and the possums all hopped off Ellie's back and ran over to pay their respects to the dead sabre. Ellie just looked at Manny and shook her head._

_"Look Ellie, I-"_

_"On December 24th Manny! On Christmas Eve!"_

_And with that Ellie joined the mourners. Manny stared after her. He'd completely forgotten it was Christmas Eve._

Manny sighed again and focused on the stars, blinking back tears. He'd honestly never meant to hurt Shira, but he thought she was going to attack! Of course, after everything that had happened, he realised she'd never have attacked. She was just going to apologise. Manny finally released the tears he had been holding back all day. As he sat there, staring up at the sky, he failed to hear footsteps. Diego appeared beside him, and punched him on the shoulder. Manny smiled.

"Thanks Diego."

"No problem."

"No, there is a problem. I shouldn't have ever even yelled at Shira, let alone hit her! That's not how herds behave!"

"It's okay Manny, I'm not holding it against you. I know you'd never purposely get rid of a member of this herd."

Manny took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Actually Diego, I tried to get rid of her. I told her to leave, and I thought she was going to attack me for it."

"Attack you? Manny, Shira would never do that! I should know, I knew her better than anyone!"

"I know you did Diego, and I know she wouldn't attack. I just, I don't know... I guess it was just in the heat of the moment, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"You do?!"

"No. I don't understand how someone could be so deep into the heat of the moment that they would kill their best friend's mate!"

"Wait a second, were you two actually mates?" asked Manny, his eyes wide.

"Yeah we were, she was coming into heat soon!"

Manny felt his heart break even more. He couldn't belive what he had done. He sighed again.

"Look Diego, I know this can't even begin to cover it but, I'm sorry. About all this."

"It's okay, I guess."

"Really?"

"No, not really, but we're a herd and herds look out for each-other, so I suppose I'm not _that_ mad at you."

"Thanks Diego, it means a lot that you're not completely mad at me anymore!"

"Don't mention it, buddy."

"I really appreciate it though I mean-"

"Seriously, don't mention it! As in never say her name ever again!"

"If that's what you want."

"Thank-you Manny."

And the friends stood there awkwardly beside each-other, accepting that this might be the best repair their friendship would get.

Peaches stood looking at the stars, Louis at her side. One star seemed to be glowing extremely bright, with an almost blue light around it. Peaches whimpered softly, then burst into all-out tears.

"Oh Louis I miss her so much!" sobbed the mammoth "I can't believe Dad would do that! And at Christmas!"

"Peaches-"

"I miss her little jokey insults and the way she appears out of nowhere at random moments and how she always manages to embarress my uncles!"

"Peaches-"

"It's Christmas Eve Louis, and my family is discussing funeral arrangements!"

"Peaches-"

"I hate everything!"

"Peaches!"

"Yeah, Louis?" she sighed, finally hearing her best friend's little voice that seemed to have grown so much recently.

"Look up there, at the blue star. It's moving!"

Peaches looked where Louis was pointing, and sure enough, saw that the star was flying across the sky.

"If you wish on a shooting star, you're wish comes true." stated Louis, very matter-of-factly. Peaches sighed.

"That only happens in stories, Louis."

"No, it works in real-life too! Combined with the magic of Christmas, it's fool-proof!"

Peaches sighed again and shrugged.

"What have I got to lose?" she muttered to herself.

She closed her eyes and wished hard, Louis beside her doing the same thing. They opened their eyes and looked at each-other. They didn't ask what the other had wished for. They already knew.

* * *

Deep in the forest, hidden inside a cave for protection against predators looking for an easy meal, a white sabretooth lay. All seemed ordinary, but under the skin her once still heart began to beat, her once dormant brain began to think, and her once dead body began to move. She padded up to the entrance, which had been blocked with a boulder.

"Hmm... this might be a problem..." she muttered to herself. But turns out, it wasn't. One of the clever children, added into their wish that she would be there with them, so she was transported by the magic of a Christmas wish back to her home. Peaches, Manny and Diego had all returned (Louis had gone back to his family), and all but Diego were asleep. He just lay there, watching the horizon. Suddenly, he spotted a figure appear. It looked like a sabretooth, but Diego wasn't sure. It walked with a slight limp and seemed kind of woozy, but it still managed to keep an air of confidence that Diego could sense. _Wait a minute...co__uld it be?...,_ he thought, _It is!_

"Shira!" he shouted, racing up to the sabre and pinning her to the ground.

* * *

Manny woke with a start, as did the rest of the herd. He could just about make out to figures on the fringe of the woods, one holding the other down. They both looked like sabres, and Manny was pretty sure the one on top was Diego. Misinterpreting a situation for the the second time that day, Manny jumped up and ran to help Diego. In doing so, he alerted the rest of the half-asleep herd that something was wrong, and they all followed him towards the sabretooth tigers, having no idea what they would find.

* * *

Shira's POV

Woah, my head's still kinda dizzy... is the world supposed to be spinning really fast? Diego's standing over me, gently licking my face and telling me how much I've been missed.

"Dude, I was gone for less than a day!" I point out, starting to laugh despite the fire raging in my head. He nuzzles me kindly.

"Well it felt like forever!" he whispers. I giggle childishly, and nip his ear when he's not expecting it. He laughs and wraps his forelegs around me, holding me against his chest. I never want this moment to end... but it does. It ends because Manny charges up to us, the rest of the herd following close behind. I shut my eyes, because I want to be serious with Manny and I honestly don't believe I can look anyone in the eye and ask what I'm going to. I can feel a soft licking slong my cheek; Diego's way of comforting me and asking what's wrong. Since his breath is blowing in my face, I know exactly where his lips are and quickly kiss them. He laughs gently, nuzzling me again.

"Don't worry Diego, we'll protect you from-" begins Manny, but something makes him stop talking "Oh Diego..."

Oh right. He's seen me. I guess I kinda forgot that I'm supposed to be dead... whoops. Oh well, what's the worst that could happen? I bet I just jinxed that, uh-oh. I think Manny must be pulling at Diego's shoulder or something, because the weight is being lifted off me. Diego grunts and holds onto me, hugging me close.

"Manny!" I hear Ellie's voice "Manny what are you doing?"

"Daddy leave Diego alone!"

And there's Peaches. I hear branches rustling, followed by screams. Yup, that's Crash and Eddie. Now where's- OW! Okay, I've found Buck! He landed on my head, and Diego's brushing him off, as if sensing my discomfort. Wonder where Sid is?

"Ow!Ow! Granny, stop it!"

Yeah, that's about everyone. I think they've gathered in like a circle around me and Diego, because I can hear breathing and footsteps surrounding me. Everybody gasps at the same time. I presume they're gasping at me - Little Miss Not-So-Dead. I think Diego must know I'm uncomfortable, because he gives me a long, slow lick on the cheek. I hear somebody (probably Manny) sigh pityingly. He tries to pull Diego away from me again, and sort of succeeds, but Diego doesn't give up as easy. He hugs me again, and Manny sighs again. This is serious dei-ja-vu!

"Manny! Will you let go of me?!" snaps Diego, as Manny tries once again to get him off of me.

"No Diego, you need to let her go. Set her free. Say goodbye."

"Never!" erupts Diego, squeezing me tighter. I nip his ear hard to tell him I'm in pain. He loosens his grip but still refuses to step away.

"Diego she's dead!" Manny sounds angry now. I'd like to point out that I'm not, but Diego beats me to it.

"She's not dead Manny! She's alive!" Diego defends me, which is sweet of him. I lick him under his chin, to show him I care. He sounds like he's trying not to purr. Ha. Fail for him. Manny's still not giving up, though.

"Diego," sighs Ellie "We know she's dead. You should know better than anyone else!"

"Yeah Uncle Diego, you stayed with her for hours and hours! You put her in that cave! She was cold then, I know she was! I held her too!" Peaches starts to cry. Oh man, I think I need to step in here. Like, now! I try to sit up, but Diego's pressing down on me, forcing me to stay down, but I think it's an accident. At least, it'd better be, or he's dead! No joke intended! I decide I might as well talk if I can't get up, but my head's still spinning, so maybe that's a good thing...

"Oh so _he _was the one that stuck me in that stupid cave!" I say, opening my eyes. Have you ever had one of those moments where you say something and then everyone turns and stares at you? Yeah well that's exactly what happens right now. Buck checks his own temperature, and shakes his head in a very confused manner.

"Oh man, maybe I stayed in that dino world a little too long..." he mutters to himself, clearly thinking he was more insane than anybody thought. Crash and Eddie are surprised too.

"Crash?"

"Yeah Eddie?"

"Do you think we should, uhm..."

"Lay off the stupid stunts for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Agreed."

I giggle softly, and Diego gives me a lopsided grin. I'm definitely enjoying this, and I'm betting he is too. Ellie looks at Manny, and he looks at Ellie. Neither have a clue what's going on. Sid seems even more confused than usual, and even Granny seems slightly concerned. Peaches is the only one who understands and knows that I really did talk, that I really am alive, it's just the explanation of 'how' that's confusing her. She knows in her heart, I can tell, but her mind doesn't quite believe it. I look her in the eyes and nod.

"It was you and Louis," I tell her "You guys saved me."

Diego's eyes widen, and Peaches gasps, but she seems kinda... proud? Yeah, I think that's the right word. Manny (and everyone else for that matter!) turn to stare at Peaches, who blushes under her fur. She turns towards me for help, but decides that I couldn't really do anything as Diego is gawping at me, wondering how in the world two kids saved my life.

"Shira," asks Ellie "How did Louis and my daughter save you? You were clinically dead when we left you!"

I smile sheepishly at her, glancing at Peaches to make sure it's okay for me to tell the story. Peaches nods, so I take a deep breath and begin.

"Well, after I 'died', Peaches and Louis were seriously shook up-"

"We know this part!" interrupts Sid, who quickly shuts up after seeing Diego's furious expression. I giggle like a cub before continuing.

"I know that Sid, I just thought it might add to the story a little if I- ah, forget it. Point being, the kids wanted to fix things, and they must've been sitting looking at the stars when a shooting star went by. They both wished that... well, I don't actually think that I need to say what they wished for because it should be kinda obvious..." I pause for a moment when I see Sid's expression. He looks quite confused. I sigh, and make eye contact with Peaches, who nods again.

"We wished that she was alive again." Peaches informs her uncle. I swear that sloth couldn't be anymore stupid if he tried!

"Yeah so, like I was saying, those two wished on a shooting star, and their wishes came true. And since Louis actually added into his wish that I'd be back with the herd, I was like, transported back to, well, here. And I think you can probably guess the rest of the story." I finish, smiling at the stunned mammals. Peaches makes the first move. She walks over to me and Diego and abruptly shoves the latter off of me, before giving me a big hug. I laugh and whisper "Love you sweetie!" in her ear,with a response of "I love you too!". When Peaches finally lets go of me, I have just enough time to stand up again, before I get a full-force possum attack, shortly followed by a flying weasel. I let them hug me for a little while before batting them away with my paw. The sloths come running up next, and they get even less hugging time because THEY REEK! Lastly, Ellie wraps her trunk around me and holds me tight. Diego obviously wants me to give him more attention, because he's flitting around anxiously. But I have other plans.

Ellie releases me, and right as Diego runs to hug me, I dodge between her and the smelly sloths and run towards Manny. He steps back a little, but I smile and nuzzle my head against him. He gently lifts his trunk and pats my back, but it's a very stiff gesture. I lick him kindly, still leaning on him, which seems to freak him out a tiny bit. But he gets over it fast, and winds his trunk around me properly. I guess it's kinda awkward, but I don't want anybody holding a grudge against Manny or anything for an accident so I figure that if _I _forgive him, everyone else will too. At least, that's what I'm hoping...

"I'm sorry Shira," sighs Manny. I smile into his fur.

"It's okay."

"It is?"

"No, not really. But I'm not holding a grudge or anything like that," I reassure him. He groans.

"Is that a sabre thing? You know, that whole 'It's okay, well not really' thing?" he asks, exasperated. Well, he's obviously been talking to Diego. That's actually quite surprising, considering... everything. Oh well, like I said I don't want this affecting the herd and that should help. Unless they fought, but I doubt that highly.

"So, do you, uhm... forgive me?" Manny asks hopefully. I giggle and nod.

_"_Yeah okay, you're forgiven, Tubby!"

"Hey, I'm not fat! I'm poofy!"retorted Manny.

"Ha! Sure you are!" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He squeezes me very tight on purpose. I wriggle away, or try to at least. Manny releases me, but seems to find it hilarious that I'm trying to breathe again.

"Who's laughing now, kitty?" he asks, laughing and smirking at me evilly. I stick my tongue out at him, even though I'm not really that mad. Diego laughs and nuzzles me lovingly. I purr quietly and return the gesture, satisfied when I catch him blushing. Everyone goes "Aww!" which is SO embarressing. I hide my face in Diego's fur, which only makes the herd laugh and coo even more. I lick his neck, trying to get him to make a fool of himself and get everyone to focus on him instead of me. It works perfectly; he blushes so red that it's prominant underneath his orange fur.

"Alright guys," Ellie says, out of breath from laughing too hard "We should really get to sleep!"

"Or Santa won't have time to come!" agrees Peaches enthusiastically.

"Yeah, works for me," I smile at the herd, but quickly whisper in Diego's ear "She still believes in Santa?"

"Of course she does," Diego nods firmly "Because Santa's real. We've seen him and everything!"

I don't believe him, but he promises to convince me. I'm DEFINITELY going to hold him to that! He also promises to make up for trapping me in the cave. Yeah... it took a _lot _to convince him that he actually had something to make up , he didn't really do anything wrong, but I want some attention! Hey, I grew up on a pirate ship! I've never been used to affection and kindness before, this is all new to me! The only people who ever showed me any form of kindess were the pirates... especially Raz. I miss them...

"Shira!"

Diego's voice snaps me out of my trance. I lick him on the lips and he blushes again. I suddenly feel better for some reason. When he recovers he nudges me in the direction of clearing the herd sleeps in, and I obediently walk forward. It's a very short walk, and soon Diego lies down on the floor, patting the space he wants me to sleep in. I do as he wants, and curl up against him. He wraps his forelegs around me, and I lick his paws. He retaliates by licking the back of my neck and the top of my head. I sunggle into him, content with everything. I see the rest of the herd settle, and Peaches mouths "Night night Auntie Shira!" to me. I mouth "Goodnight Peach!" to her, and gently close my eyes. I fall asleep fast, and dream beautiful dreams of cubs and the future...

* * *

Peaches POV

I wake up when something nudges me in the stomach. I groan and push it away with my trunk. It comes back, so I wrap my trunk around it and lift it off of me.

"Peaches! Wake up!"

I gasp at my Auntie's voice, then remember what happened last night, and realise that it's seriously not that unusual for her to be talking to me. She repeats my name and pokes me until I whack her with my trunk again. I think she's given up, but then cold water splashes over me. I leap to my feet, soaking wet and absolutely freezing. I don't need to search for the culprit; Auntie Shira is stood right in front of me, laughing evilly while holding a large - and empty!- wooden thing with a vine to hold it. I tilt my head to one side and stare at it until she speaks.

"That's an old trick of Gutt's ship. It was always how to wake a lazy shipmate," she explains, grinning "Raz and Gupta taught me to make one of these. It's called a bucket."

"Oh," I pause, before remembering what she'd just done "Well that was kinda mean!"

"I _am _kinda mean!" points out Auntie Shira, grinning at me "Now c'mon Peach, Santa's been!"

Suddenly, I feel like getting up. I pat Auntie Shira on the head as I run past, which makes her giggle. I get to our Christmas tree (I still think the rock was better!) and see that Santa has actually been! There's a big pile of presents, but I know they're not all for me. Auntie Shira still hasn't come over so I turn and wave to her. She looks confused, so I gesture for her to come over to the rest of the herd. Uncle Diego pads up to her and gently licks her cheek. She freezes slightly, but quickly comes to the tree.

"Alright," says Mom, smiling widely "Now that we're all here, let's start opening the presents!"

We sort through all the presents first, basically organsing them into smaller piles; one for each herd member. Everybody gets the same amount of gifts, which is good, but Shira seems kinda confused. I don't think she's ever actually experienced Christmas before, since she grew up on that dumb pirate ship. I heard her muttering about Raz last night, so I guess she misses them a bit. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Mom talking again.

"C'mon Peaches sweetie, you open your presents first!"

I grin and start to open my first present, not needing to be told twice. After opening every present - I'm very satisfied with all my gifts by the way- I pass out thanks to all my family, making sure that I give Auntie Shira an extra big hug as she's obviously new to the whole concept of Christmas and did a very good job (this thing she called a 'bracelet', which is a ring of bark decorated with dried berries - sweet!), so I want her to know that. She blushes deep red under her fur - the diadvantage of having white fur.

"Okay, okay, love you too. Who goes next?" she asked "The possums?"

"Nope," Uncle Diego says, smirking "You do."

Shira's eyes widen in surprise. He nods, proving my theory of those in love are telepathic to their mates. I've always thought that, ever since I was little. Louis always agrees with me when I bring it up. Funny, he can be telepathic to me sometimes...

"Go on kitty." Uncle Diego nudges Auntie Shira forward. She still looks confused. I'm guessing that's some kinda trait she picked up on that ice ship: Never trust anyone or accept any gifts from them. I suppose on a pirate ship if someone gave you a pile of presents and told you to open them you would be sorta worried.

"Why am I going next?" she asked, as if trying to postpone things. Uncle Diego rolls his eyes at her.

"Well Peaches is the youngest so she obviously goes first, but after that it's the last person who joined the herd. But before you joined, it was always Crash and Eddie, as they're practically kids anyway," he explains. Shira wakes a smile and pretends to laugh, but everyone can tell it's fake. I walk over to her and stroke her head.

"You're not on the ship anymore Auntie Shira, you're safe here." I tell her firmly, smiling lovingly at her. She nods, but insists I stay beside her. Probably because if anything was going to happen, Dad wouldn't let me get anywhere near it. I keep my trunk wrapped around her too, which makes her happy enough with going forward. She purposely opens the present from me first, but she's still very cautious even though I'm beside her. She's pleased with the present despite her caution, which makes me smile and hug her harder. She opens all her presents, and by the last present (Uncle Diego's - bet that's not an accident!) she doesn't seem to have any suspicions at all, even though she still tells me to stay beside her.

The possums and Uncle Buck go next, all of them highly pleased with their presents (Auntie Shira helped me make Uncle Buck a case for his knife and he LOVES it!), shortly followed by Uncle Sid and Granny. They're both happy with their gifts too, although Granny doesn't even seem to realise what's going on, let alone what she actually recieved. Auntie Shira makes Uncle Diego go next, mostly because she wanted revenge on him for the whole 'going second' thing. He likes all his presents, but he blushes under his orange fur. My auntie giggles and licks him behind the ears, which makes him blush even harder. Mom and Dad open their presents at the same time, which seriously ticks off Auntie Shira, who thinks that she should have been allowed to do that with Diego. Both my parents are very grateful for their gifts, and thank everyone in turn.

Right about then, Louis burrows up to us. He unknowingly crashes into Auntie Shira's paw, but must think it's Uncle Diego, because he mutters "Sorry Mr. Diego!" before quickly hurrying on. I stick the end of my trunk into the ground and lift up my best friend.

"Not quite right there, Louis!" I laugh, while he tilts his head to one side and looks at me like I'm outta my mind. I jerk my head towards my auntie. Louis looks in her direction and gasps in fear.

"Shira! You're alive?!" he exclaimed, shocked. She grinned at him, madly.

"You got it!" she smiles at him. He stares back, scared seemingly. I gently set him down on Auntie Shira's head, right between her ears. She giggles but he's still afraid. I sigh and roll my eyes at him jokingly.

"Seriously Louis, what's your deal? You were never afraid of Auntie Shira before! Well, you haven't been recently, at least..."

"Yeah well that was before she became an undead!" blurts out Louis, before seeing sense and clamping a paw over his mouth to stop himself talking. She pretends not to be upset, and somehow refrains from shaking him off of her head. To ligthen the mood, I start singing 'We are family', and everyone joins in. While we're singing, this weird squirrel-thing runs past us, chasing an acorn. It's kinda creepy but - apart from me - Auntie Shira's the only one who notices it. We share a look while singing, and both laugh crazily, cutting off the song, but no-one cares. We explain the story of Auntie Shira's 'resurrection' to Louis, which makes him blush.

Me and Louis give each-other gifts, and then I show him the presents the rest of the herd got me. He's very impressed, especially with Auntie Shira's bracelet. We pick 'We are family' from roughly the same place we left off, but we still don't get to the end of the song because me and Auntie Shira btoh get a mental picture of that funny squirrel at the same time and collapse laughing again. The rest of the herd laughs with us, even though they don't know what we're laughing at. Dad asks me, but I choose not to answer for a bit of fun, so Auntie Shira won't tell Uncle Diego. Eventually they give up, and the two of us laugh even harder. Uncle Diego rolls his eyes.

"Just as bad as each-other!" he says with a sigh, pulling Auntie Shira against his chest and licking her ears. She tries to bat him away with her paws but he stands his ground, holding onto her. They both end up falling on the floor, still hugging. Aww, those two are so cute together! I can SO tell they have a future together! Now, I just need to get a boyfriend for myself... but that's not important now. What's important now is my family and enjoying Christmas with them. Once me and Auntie Shira have recovered from our laughing fit, the herd gathers around the Christmas tree, and we teach Auntie Shira our special Christmas song.

"Deck the halls with boughs of rockley..."

**So, here you go! The sequel is done! I actually have plans for a sequel to this, if you guys want that. Left a few hints in this one-shot, shout-outs to anyone who guesses right! The sequel will most likely be a multi-chapter, just to say. I have a big idea, I need more than a one-shot to fit it in. Anyways, thanks for raeding and please review! XD**


	2. Author's Note (plz read)

**Hey, just an Author's Note for you guys about updates and stuff. Will definitely do that multi-chapter sequel, although it may not be posted for a little while because I've got to do some schoolwork, and update my other stories, but I promise I will put it up ASAP. Okay, by 'put it up', I'll admit that I mean 'write'. Anyway, it's gonna be called 'A Second Chance', and there's a nice surprise for: **

**MBSAVfan1**

**KaylaDestroyer **

**DiegoxShira **

**I've got some other stuff in the works too, but I'm not going to tell! (Mostly because I haven't named them yet!) but I hope they'll be good anyway. Nearly done with my little Christmas one-shot, but it's not connected to this. I won't be able to put a note into the summary of this story when I've posted the sequel, so I guess you'll just have to look out for it, but it won't happen until after Christmas unfortunately because I'm just one person and can only do so much at one time! XD**

**Thanks for understanding and being patient and reviewing. Oh, and reading/following/favouriting. :D**

**MusicRocks807 xxxxxx**


End file.
